


A Strange Start

by Glass_Snake_Writer



Series: My Hamilton Superhero AUs [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mutants, But just for Alex and James to talk shit about haha, Getting Together, M/M, samuel seabury is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Snake_Writer/pseuds/Glass_Snake_Writer
Summary: It would seem that Samuel Seabury was actually good for something. Huh, who knew?





	A Strange Start

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I wrote something for this lovely ship! It's a a more vague Marvel AU than what I was expecting I would do, but I'm personally fine with that. I can just make it more explicit in one of the other ones in this series. I hope y'all enjoy this! ^_^

James Madison stared down at the newspaper in front of him. His mouth was set in a hard line as he looked at the disgusting drivel that was spread across the front page. He didn’t know why he had thought better of humanity, if even for a second. In bold font the headline read, “Another mutant attack in NYC. When will the government finally take a stand?” Below it the article went on to shit on mutants, immigrants, and basically all other minorities. It was almost impressive how all of that was fit into the trash that someone had decided to call journalism. The author of this disgusting drivel was one Samuel Seabury, a terrible bigoted man that couldn’t write anything actually worthwhile. It didn’t come as a surprise to James, seeing as he had been unfortunate enough to read some of his previous work. An angry sigh left his lips as he ran a hand over his face. Reaching for his cup of tea to calm the rage flowing through his system his eyes drifted shut in contemplation. Someone had to put this imbecile in his place. After all, his uneducated opinions were doing so much harm to his community. He wouldn’t let something like this stand. How to bring the other man to his knees, now that was the real question.  
With a loud bang James’ front door slammed open and then shut, causing James to tense. Setting down his tea he let energy flow to his hands. If whoever it was was looking for a fight, he would be ready to give them one. It wasn’t something that James did often, fighting that is, but he knew how to use his powers when need be. Now it was starting to look like one of the times that he needed to fight. Familiar fast footsteps sounded through the apartment. Upon realizing who it was, James relaxed into his seat. There was only one person that James had ever known to be able to make his steps sound that aggressive.  
He was proved right when Alexander Hamilton came into sight and started yelling, “Who the fuck does Seabury think he is? I’m almost impressed with how at how much utter bullshit he writes. His ass must be jealous of the amount of shit his mouth is spewing 24/7!” As a fellow mutant, Alex was well known for his hatred of Seabury. It was a point that the two would oftentimes find themselves lamenting about to each other. This had become so common that their respective friend groups no longer batted an eye when they were seen together. While they were on different sides of the political spectrum, they had found ways to still be civil. Unlike Alex and James’ best friend, Thomas Jefferson. Shaking his head, James picked up his tea and motioned for Alex to sit down. In typical Alexander Hamilton style, he flopped down as dramatically as humanly possible.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if he thought himself the king of England, what with how insane his writing shows him to be. It would explain why he thinks so highly of himself.” James drawled before taking a sip of tea. Alex’s response was leaning forward and laughing. It caused James’ heart rate to speed up with how cute he looked. He was lucking that his pockerface was ledgendary, otherwise the loving look that would’ve spread in its place could’ve given him away. As Alex finally opened his intelligent eyes they seemed to sparkled with mirth and James had to remind himself not to kiss him. Sometimes he forgot how close he always got to giving away his feelings when Alex was around. The man was dangerous.  
“Someday I’m gonna write articles of my own that point out every single flaw in that fuckers logic. Mark my words Mady! He’ll be crying by the time I’m done with him” Alex shouted. James nodded his head in agreement and ignored the fluttery feeling that went through his stomach at being called Mady. He didn’t doubt for a moment that the young immigrant would take the world by storm someday, and the world would never be the same. Maybe, if he could find the right time to tell him, he would be by his side when that happened. As his boyfriend.  
“You know,” Alex suddenly said as he straightened up, “we could make our own blog to complain about him and other assholes like him. I mean, you’re a skilled writer, I’m a skilled writer. Why not get into the swing of things now?” That stopped James short. Now that he thought about it… it wouldn’t be too out there to try. Sure, the blog might not get much attention from the general public, it was still a great way to vent their shared frustration. This was something that he could see greatly benefiting the both of them.  
Clearing his throat he bluntly stated, “We’d have to do a lot of advertising to get people to even realize it exists, let alone get a following. On top of that, the two of us would have to be writing non-stop to push out enough content for a whole blog. Even if we brought others into work on it, we would still have to put a sizeable amount of time and effort into it. But I think the two of us can manage that.” At the end of his assessment, a small smile had taken shape on his face. Not only would he be getting to take down bigoted idiots, he would also get to spend more time with Alex. The whole thing would be a win-win situation for the man. A matching smile spread across the immigrants face at his response. It made James’ heart rate speed up again at his beauty. By now he shouldn’t have been so weak at a mere smile from Alex. Some day it was going to come back to bite him in the ass. Hopefully that day was far off.  
“Mady,” Alex leaned closer to James as he spoke, “thank you! This means so much for me. God, I could kiss you!” It seemed that his poker face had reached it’s limit for the day as he became more visibly flustered. Not that this was anything new to James, however. After spending so much time with Alex the man knew what to expect. He knew that when Alex said something cute or flirty that he would end up melting. It was out of his control now. The only consolation was that Alex never noticed the reaction that he was causing in James. Or at least, that’s what usually happened. Currently, Alex’s focus was intent on his face and taking in every feature. Well, he was fucked.  
“James… am I… making you uncomfortable? Shit, I am, aren’t I? Fuuuck, what did I do. Tell me and I’ll promise to never do it again!” Alex pleaded as he pulled James’ hand towards his chest. His face was full of such honest concern and anguish that it hurt for him to look at. For a moment, James did nothing. What should he tell him? Looking at Alex’s face, he realized what he should do. Shifting closer, he pulled his hand from Alex’s grasp and placed it on the side of his face. Then, he kissed him. Hard.  
A startled noise left Alex’s mouth before he relaxed into him. It made his insides sing at the fact he wasn’t being pushed away. James’ arms wrapped around Alex’s waist as he deepened the kiss. He couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this, but like hell was he not going to give this kiss his all. Soon after he thought that, Alex’s arms found their way around his neck, bringing them even closer together. The whole experience felt like something out of a dream. It was so full of emotion that James was dizzy with it.  
“Mady,” Alex pulled away with a breathless gasp, “please tell me this means I can call you my boyfriend. Because I really want you to be my boyfriend.” A soft smile spread across James’ face at that. God, James loved this man so much. Instead of answering he kissed the cute, ridiculous man with all his might. He pushed as much love as he could into it as his hands ran through the others hair.  
Pulling away reluctantly James finally said, “Dear, of course this means you can call me your boyfriend. I’d be sorely disappointed if you didn’t.” The resulting smile that made it’s way onto his boyfriend’s, god he was so happy to call him that, face made James knees weak. Even just thinking of Alex as his boyfriend was making his insides mushy. This man would surely be the death of him. He was finding that he didn’t mind that in the slightest.  
“You called me dear. Shiiittt… Mady, that’s too adorable!” Alex squeaked as his cheeks flushed a bright red. James watched on with adoration as Alex shoved his face into James’ chest to hide his face out of embarrassment. Why hadn’t he kissed this man sooner? Ah well, he was with him now. “Does this mean we get to call each other disgustingly cute nicknames in front of all our friends to the point where they want to throttle us? Jefferson is going to be so annoyed! What should I call you? I’m definitely still calling you Mady, but I should add some more into the mix. Maybe I should call you doudou or mon coeur? Oh! What about mon nounours? You’re a big softy after all. My big softy… Just the fact that I can say that is making me happy!” His cute boyfriend rambled. It was endearing to see him like this. But he was still interested in that blog, so he had to get back on topic.  
“Alex, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to explore pet names. For now we should brainstorm some ideas for the blog. After we do that, we’ll decide on a time and place for our first date. I’m taking you somewhere nice as soon as I can.” James said, smiling at this beautiful man that was now his. Alex shifted to face James very reluctantly. His cheeks were still tinted red and his eyes absolutely sparkled, distracting James once more. The sweet smile on his boyfriend’s lips also did a lot to pull his mind elsewhere. Not that James truly minded all that much.  
Suddenly Alex’s face broke out into a mischievous grin as he said, “We better get to work then. Cause I really want to go out with you soon.” Chuckling at the adorable man James nodded. While he knew they were both too distracted to truly get anything done today, they could at least get a few thing laid out and talk more later. After all, they would be spending a lot more time together now. The smile on his face spread at that as he listened to Alex start coming up with ideas. This was the start of something absolutely beautiful. To think, this all started because they were talking about Samuel fucking Seabury.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: So I fixed a bunch of little typos that I missed while editing this last time. There’s a few minor details I might change later if I feel like it, but we’ll see. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
